


august

by thefelixlee



Series: folklore [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, inspired by a song, no happy ending, only referenced teenaged an up because of the implied sexual context
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25485406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefelixlee/pseuds/thefelixlee
Summary: august slipped away into a moment in time'Cause it was never mineAnd I can see us twisted in bedsheetsAugust sipped away like a bottle of wine'Cause you were never mine.Seungmin still allows himself to remember everything that happened sometimes, allowing himself to get lost in the memories.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Series: folklore [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846153
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	august

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by august by taylor swift
> 
> stream folklore  
> stream GO LIVE

Seungmin still remembers the salt that hung in the air and the rust on the door. During that time, he didn’t need anything else. Hyunjin was enough. He remembers the kisses that trailed down his chest and the soft touches that made him know this was enough. He remembers the sun that peaked through the windows in the mornings and he remembers thinking that nothing would get better than this. This was perfect. 

He remembers whispers of “are you sure?” and he remembers telling Hyunjin that he had never done this before. That hadn’t mattered though, because the soft touches and intertwined fingers let go of any doubts he had. The shy smiles they offered each other let the other know that nothing was better than this. Because what ‘this’ was, was perfect. 

But then he remembers and the memories fade and so does his smile. August turned from everything he needed, to just another moment in time. Because he knew it was never his. Seungmin knew he shouldn’t be remembering them curled up in the bed sheets, but he did, and just like that August slipped out of his hands. “Which is good,” he told himself. Because he knew it was never his.

Sometimes he dreams of the sun kissed back he would lay besides, wishing he could write his name on it, wondering if Hyunjin would call when they went back to school. It was during this time he remembers thinking he had him. His mind was occupied by the nails that softly made their way down his back and the lips that softly graced his. In those moments, Hyunjin was his. 

But the memory faded. August faded like the wine they stole sipping away the memories until they turned into an empty bottle. The memories faded and he would wake up and wonder why the other side of the bed felt so cold, then he would remember. Because he knew it was never his. Those moments were never his. The twisted memories of lying in those bed sheets still were apparent in his mind, but they too faded over time. Because he knew it was never his.

He told himself he was changing for the better, that he was allowed to want that for him, it was enough. But somewhere in the back of his mind he would tell himself he should want more than what he received. That he deserved someone who should truly want him, not someone who wanted to fill a hole inside them self.

He remembers cancelling plans just in case Hyunjin called. Seungmin remembers meeting behind the mall. The hands that pulled at his hair and rough kisses. But now all he remembers are the tears that cascade down his cheeks as he says, ‘so much for summer love, so much for “us”.’ Though he shouldn’t because he wasn’t his to lose. However, a part of himself still reminded Seungmin of what he had lost.

He still allows himself to remember everything that happened sometimes, allowing himself to get lost in the memories. But August slipped away into just a moment of time. Because it was never his. Even if he still could see them twisted up in his bed sheets. August faded like the night they stole that bottle of wine from his mother. Because Hyunjin was never his.

But he wonders if Hyunjin remembers. If he remembers when Seungmin pulled up beside him and told him to, “get in the car.” He remembers cancelling plans, just in case he called. He remembers giving him his everything. 

“Do you?” Seungmin asks an empty void, wondering if Hyunjin remembers meeting behind the mall. Because back then, he was all he was hoping for. But then he found out. Found out he was never his. He was just a body to use until Hyunjin’s boyfriend came home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in case it's not aware enough seungmin doesn't know hyunjin is using him to cheat on his boyfriend. he isn't even aware hyunjin has a boyfriend.
> 
> this is also going to be a small series with two other parts :) so look out for that :)
> 
> hope you enjoyed and i hope you have a great week.
> 
> love you lots  
> twt: junniehuiwen

**Author's Note:**

> in case it's not aware enough seungmin doesn't know hyunjin is using him to cheat on his boyfriend. he isn't even aware hyunjin has a boyfriend.
> 
> this is also going to be a small series with two other parts :) so look out for that :)
> 
> hope you enjoyed and i hope you have a great week.  
> love you lots
> 
> twt: junniehuiwen


End file.
